Racoon City High School Confidential
by Boring-Seminars
Summary: AU: Yes, this is another High school/ Resident Evil fanfic! (OH GOD THE HORROR!) It follows Miylz, adoptive sister of Albert Wesker, and her journey through High School! Rated T for violence ad language, Mainly just Resident Evil characters and OC.
1. First Day at School

**DISCLAIMER- I DO NOT OWN RESIDENT EVIL THAT IS ALL.**

**Because I couldn't leave well enough alone, I am making another fanfic of resident evil… and it will be about the characters at a high school! (yes, good lord, another high school one!)**

* * *

**Miylz POV**

I step out of the car, Wesker at my side. I stare up at the enormous high school, RACOON CITY UMBRA HIGH SCHOOL, while feeling uneasy.

"Alright, you two have a good day!" Calls my adoptive parent, Spencer.

"See ya" I say cheerfully, meanwhile Wesker walks away annoyed, saying "whatever."

I sigh. _This'll be a long day._

**First Period**

"Hey, Miylz! Sit beside me!" Chris Redfield calls from across the room. Grinning, I choose a desk between him and Leon S. Kennedy.

"Well, look who decided to show up" said Jill Valentine, sitting in the desk behind me. She grins, "now, you actually decided to come instead of lounging around in your room all day, making gizmo's; or whatever you want to call those things." She laughs, and I grin back.

"Yeah nice, to see you all to" I grin at them, and then a few late students walk in along with the teacher.

"Good morning, class! I'll be your new teacher, Rebecca Chambers! Please refer to me as Miss Chambers for the remainder of the school year" she says.

"I heard you got dumped by your last boyfriend. He said you looked like a pre-pubescent tomboy" the comment comes from Wesker, who appears to have come in late. His comment causes some of the class to laugh, Chris just stares at him for a long time. I am trying hard, and failing, to repress giggles.

"Mr. Wesker, that will be _enough, thankyou_" says Miss Chambers, and the class falls silent. "Now, we will begin today's lesson with an exercise meant to open you up to other classmates. Now before we begin-"

"Oh, Alfred and Alexia don't need to open up; they are already so close…" Wesker interrupts again, and causes more people to laugh again. Alexia glares at him.

"I'm sorry? How on earth does that apply to us?" Her voice is high-pitched and snobby, and I remember how much I dislike her.

"Oh, you know exactly what I'm implying. I mean, you and your brother probably share make-up, among other things…"

Alfred looks enraged at this. "How dare you talk to my sister that way! You no good, fucking freak-"

I get mad at this. "Don't talk to my brother that way! Look who's talking, some incestuous freak who was probably coughed up by a hooker in a back lane-"

"Miss M, manners!" says the teacher to me, just as Alexia launches herself at me and prepares to tackle me to the floor…

**Car Ride Home**

"Well… that could've gone better," says Spencer from the front seat, glancing at me and Wesker in the rearview mirror. Wesker snorts and I only get more infuriated.

"Technically, they started it…" starts Wesker, but is interrupted by our father.

"No, _YOU_ started it. You know, we could have just started the school year smoothly… but you and Miylz had to start a fight" He glances angrily in the mirror at us. "And now that poor young girl has a broken nose…"

"Actually, she was the one who actually started the fist fight, so it's her fault" I point out to him, as I glance out the car window agitated.

"Well, I don't care who started it. You're lucky I'm in a good mood, or I would ground you both. By the way, I have good news… but I don't know if I'm willing to share it now with you two"

I sigh, feeling bad. "Alright, I'm sorry, it won't happen again."

"So you say" mutters Wesker, and I shoot him a glare.

He sighs reluctantly then. "I'm sorry, dad it won't happen again" Albert says, "Now, what were you going to tell us?"

Our father looks at us in the mirror and grins. "Alright, just for the apology, I'll tell you. I got a girlfriend.

"How… interesting" I say, drinking some of my coffee. I glance at Wesker; he is showing no emotion to the news, surprisingly. I sigh. "What's her name?" I ask Spencer.

"Veronica Ashford."

I spit up the coffee onto the seat in front of me, and Wesker's face looks like he is a cat about to shit rainbow bricks.

"Aww, Miylz, what was that about?" Spencer tries his best to put napkins on the wet seat beside him, and I quickly move to clean it up myself.

"Well, you see-" I cut myself off. I could think of a thousand reasons why my father should not date Veronica Ashford, the mother of Alexia and Alfred, the arch-enemies of my friends and I. But, I still care about my father, and his happiness is my happiness… I glance over at Wesker, and see his face staring at me. He is thinking the same thing as I: ever since mom died, our father has been unhappy. So just roll along with this….

I groan inwardly. "Well, you see dad," I continue, "I'm just so surprised! But I'm truly happy for you…" I force a smile, and hope he believes my performance.

He does. "Well, that's great, because they'll be coming over for dinner in a week!"

My face dead-pans, and Albert resumes to looking out the window, completely silent.

"Greaaat…" I say slowly, forcing another smile for what relationship will probably end my life… and it's not even my relationship!

* * *

**Well, there you have it! Comment if you wanna see more… or see anything else happen! XD**


	2. Meeting with the Ashfords

**DISCLAIMER-I DO NOT OWN RESIDENT EVIL, IF I DID I WOULD MAKE ZOMBIES AND POPULATE THE WORLD WITH THEM! MWAHAHAAH!**

**Just writing the second chapter… because I have no life -_- Well here it is! Read to your hearts content!**

* * *

**THE NEXT WEEK**

"Ahha, so you are gonna be the legitimate sister of Alfred and Alexia?" Leon falls backwards onto the bed, laughing. Jill rolls her eyes.

"Hey, just watch Alfred and Alexia will ruin their relationship, don't you worry! You won't even have to lift a finger!" Jill pats my arm consolingly and I groan.

"YOU can say that, tonight is going to be torture! As if I have to sit next to them..." I throw my pillow across the room

"Hey, ya never know, it probably won't be that bad!" says Chris.

I look at him. "Really?"

"Yeah. You and Alexia could probably share that make-up!" this cause the Jill and Leon to laugh, and I throw a pillow at Chris.

Chris throws the pillow back at me, and I duck… and then it hits Albert who has just walked into the room. Albert, looking slightly amused, says "Jill, your mom is here to pick you up", then leaves. I sigh, and Jill and Leon get up.

"Well, that's my call too, seeing as her mom is giving me ride" says Leon.

"See you two around" I say as they leave, and I resume my spot on the bed, and go onto my laptop. Playing my music, I turn and ask Chris a question.

"You gonna ask him out yet?"

"Who?"

"Albert. My brother. The guy you've been crushing on for the past year, and who you look at as if he were a god every time he enters the room."

His ears go red. "I do not look at him like that!"

"You still like him." I look at pictures of LOL cats. "Hey, look at this one!" I show Chris a picture, and he rolls his eyes.

"I'm waiting for the right time…" he starts.

"Now is the right time."

"I don't really think…"

"It's now or never." I look at him. "You should ask him out sometime.

"Ask who out?" The question came from Albert, who just walked into the room. Chris's face goes white and red, sort of splotchy, and I try not to laugh as I answer Wesker's question.

"He is thinking of asking out someone from school, and I'm giving him advice."

"You want advice? Don't tell a person how great they would look as a nudist, that never works." Albert then turns to me. "The yingyang abominations are here." Wesker then leaves the room.

Chris sighs. "That was a close one."

"Tell me about it." I get up and walk Chris out the door, and we talk of messaging each other later. When he leaves, I turn to go downstairs, breathing carefully.

_You can do this Miylz. No need to be nervous_. I put on a happy poker face, and walk into the dining room to meet with my new apparent family.

"Veronica, these are my children, Albert and Miylz!" My father motions for me and my brother to sit at the table, and we do. Veronica shakes my hands.

"Hello, I'm Veronica Ashford, but I go by my first name! These are my children, Alexia and Alfred."

"Hey" We all say to each other, not making eye contact.

"Well, let's eat!" my father says, and we begin what has to be the most torturous meal of my life.

"So, Miylz, I hear you like Electronics" says Veronica.

"Yeah"

"well, you should talk to Alfred! He loves creating things also.."

"Aww, mom, not now." Mutters Alfred, and Veronica says something about Alfred needing to make friends; Wesker appears to being trying hard not to laugh at this.

"Well, me and Veronica are going to talk, you kids go have fun!" My father says to me, looking at Veronica in a way that makes me want to puke. So, us four "kids" head to the gameroom.

Once inside, Alfred and Alexia turn to us.

"We don't like you two" starts Alexia.

"Neither do we." Says Wesker.

"Well, I don't care. Our mom has been miserable since our dad died, and she is happy, so you two BETTER not mess this up" She glares at us.

"Oh, believe me, we will not be the ones messing this up" I say to her as I turn to leave and head for my room.

I stay up there for a bit until my dad says that Veronica and the twins are leaving, so Wesker and I go downstairs to say bye. Once they are gone (FINALLY) , I go back up onto my laptop to a private sit our friend Carlos created so us group of friends could talk in private. I open to see Jill already on, meanwhile I am trying again not to laugh at the websites title.

**PRIVATE GROUP RACOON CITY BITCHES**

**Miylz: Hey**

**Jill: Hey how did it go?**

**Wesker: Terrible**

**Carlos: How did what go?**

**Jill: Didn't you hear? Spencer is going out with Veronica**

**Carlos: ASHFORD?**

**Miylz: Sadly, yes**

**Carlos: NO FUCKING WAY!**

**Chris: WAY**

**Wesker: It was boring nothing happened.**

**Carlos: AWW MAN I wish I was there! :'D**

**Miylz: When are you getting back from France?**

**Carlos: I should be visiting in spring break *PARTY ALL WEEK!***

**Miylz: LMFAO Terrific!**

**Jill: Definitely!**

**Wesker: I'm going to bed, I've had too much of the abominable ying and yang**

** WESKER LOGGED OUT**

**Jill: Me too se yall at school tomorrow!**

** JILL LOGGED OUT**

**Carlos: Me to… I have class now where I am**

** CARLOS LOGGED OUT**

I sigh and open a private chat.

**PRIVATE CHAT: MIYLZCHRIS**

**Miylz: You going to ask out Wesker?**

**Chris: I don't know…**

**Miylz: If you don't some pretty girl is going to pick him up…a girl prettier that you :3**

**Chris: -_- I am not amused. And What ever I'll think about it… I gotta go now my mom is yelling at me to go to bed.**

**Miylz: Goodnight**

**Chris: Goodnight**

** CHRIS LOGGED OFF**

I log off also, then go to bed. _Looks like my classes are going to be even longer now _I say to myself as I fall asleep.

* * *

**So… that was it! The second chapter! Please comment on how you think this is going… because I really don't know!**


	3. Hair and paint don't go together

**DISCLAIMER- I DO NOT, AND I REPEAT, DO NOT OWN RESIDENT EVIL! (Now isn't that just a little bit sad?)**

**Anyways… well I have no idea where this story is going, and I am not sure I want to,… so yeah! XD**

**Also, it'd be great if people pointed out spelling mistakes… because I didn't realize I put "adoptive brother" for the summary meanwhile Miylz is a girl… so yeah :D**

* * *

**At School**

"Class, when I say art, I really mean _show the melody inside the masterpiece_… very good job, Miylz!" I sigh as the teacher Louis Sera compliments me. It probably would've been more believably if he had not said that to everyone every five minutes. Not to mention, I am just basically swirling around random colors across the paint palette, and putting those colors onto the canvas.

"Of course, everything you do is so perfect" mutters Alexia next to me, and I turn to look at her.

"You got something to say to me, bitch? If you do, you can say it to my face." The teacher's mouth drops open, and the class goes silent. Claire Redfield, a junior sitting next to me, sense trouble and starts to talk to me. "Uhh, Miylz, I don't think-"

"Why would anyone have anything to say to you? In fact, why are you even here?" I stare at her when she says this. That was unexpected, and the teacher starts to come over. So, I smile sweetly.

"I'm so sorry for my father, having such a whore for a new daughter." The comeback doesn't make much sense, and I turn away from her to do my work. I glance up to see the teacher and Claire staring at me like they don't know me… and suddenly Claire's face starts to turn to horror. Frowning, I turn to see what she is looking at…

And acrylic paint hits me in the face. I gasp, coughing, and jump up. Instead of lunging for Alexia, like I would've originally done, I turn and run for the bathroom. I make my way down the hall quickly, about to turn the corner to go into the cafeteria's washroom, but then I smash right into Alfred.

"Haaa, loser, watch where you're going… what happened?" He steps back to look at the crying mess that is me, and I push past him.

"Shut up" I mumble, and I try to move past him, but he stops me.

"Seriously, what is wrong?"

I sigh. "I need to go to the bathroom, and I don't want anyone to see me like this, so if you would kindly get out of my way…" He stops me again as I try to move past him.

"You don't want anyone to see you, yet you are running down the hallways like a maniac?" He raises his eyebrows.

"I just need to go to the bathroom" I try to get past him, and stumble a little bit.

"Hey, I'll come with you" I give him the most creeped-out look when he says this, and he continues "You'll need help getting that stuff outta you hair." I sigh, and reluctantly head into the bathroom with him.

I stick my head under the sink, meanwhile trying to keep the tap on. Alfred sighs, then moves forwards and turns on the tap, holding it so the water is continually running. I wash out my hair, the bright paint going down the drain, I sigh when I am done, and look up the mirror. I soon regret doing that, because my hair is a mess. You can still see the spots of color in my hair, because my hair is so light. It'd take a week to get the clor out. I stare at it, not knowing what to do, when Alfred hands me his red sweater.

"Here," he says, "You can hide your hair with the hood." I stare, and reluctantly take the sweater from him, pulling up the hood. Luckily, the paint got mostly into the back of my hair, so my bangs looked pretty normal. I clean up around the sink, wiping off the paint I managed to get on it, and he begins helping.

I stop. "You don't have to do that."

"Why not? You're my little sister now, I have to help you." He continues cleaning, and I reply.

"I'm your little sister?"

"Well, yeah, we're siblings now, and I'm 2 months older than you." He laughs for no apparent reason, and then suddenly goes quiet. I stare, a bit creeped out, then begin wiping my face where the tears left make-up streaks.

"Why were you crying?" He asks me suddenly, and I turn to him. "I'm sorry?" I ask.

"You were crying. Did you really feel bad about your hair or something?" He laughs again, and I roll my eyes.

"No, it's just…" I don't want to say, but apparently he wants to hear.

"What is it?"

I look away. "It's just been hard ever since my mom… died…" I close my eyes, suddenly missing her so much. It's silent in the room, and then he breaks the silence.

"I know. It's been so long since my dad…" He sighs, then says "It's hard to believe after they are gone, that you will never see them again. It seems unbelievable, like, can they really be gone?" He is silent, staring at wall for a while. Then he turns to me and grins.

"You should wear red more often, it looks good on you. You and Wesker always look like you are going to an expensive funeral, wearing all black all the time." He laughs, shaking off the weird silence he just had, and then leaves the washroom, and I stare after him.

_Alright, he is definitely a fruitcake_ (get the reference? XD)

**Chris POV**

I sat at the café. I just got a text from Claire telling me what happened too Miylz. I sighed, upset. I knew it was already hard since Miylz's mom died, and I knew it must have been harder when her father started dating Veronica. I mean, who the hell wanted the ying and yang abominations in your life? ALL THE TIME?

Wesker and Leon suddenly sat down next to me, setting down their plates.

"Did you hear what happened this morning?" Leon asks me.

"In the art class? Yeah."

"I'm surprised Alexia would do that."

"How on earth are you surprised? It is something the psychopath would probably do… and besides, I'm more surprised that Miylz didn't smash her face in."

"What do you think, Wesker?" Leon says this in a curious tone to the blond, probably wondering what the blonde is thinking. I sort of am too, wondering if Wesker is mad… or REALLY mad. He glances up.

"Uhh, well, I guess…" this is a surprising reply. Wesker never normally sounds unsure. Me and Leon glance at each other, wondering if something is wrong, when Jill and Miylz suddenly show up at the table.

"Hey" we all greet each other, and not one of us brings up the incident in the art room. Everyone actually seems to be acting a little weird today, so we eat our lunch in silence.

"Well, I gotta go, I got pre-cal" says Leon, leaving. Jill sighs.

"Well, I'm leaving. You want me to give you a ride, Miylz?" Miylz agrees of course, so they leave, and me and Wesker just sit there…

"uhh, hey, so you trying out for football?" I ask him, feeling awkward. I am not good at conversations… or at least not these types of conversations. He glances up from his food.

"Maybe. It'd seem cool, but the idea of sports doesn't entertain me."

I laugh. "I guess it wouldn't." Wesker takes a lot of the enriched classes, and he's generally smarter, so sports don't interest him. Or at least team things wouldn't. "You are more of a lone wolf, aren't you?" I ask him. He looks surprised.

"What makes you say that? I didn't think anyone would notice."

"You're just always are quietly alone, except when you make some sort of random comment, and then you prefer to work alone-" I shut up, embarrassed that it was so obvious I actually watched him. He glances at me, and smiles a little.

"I prefer working alone because most people annoy me, except for my friends." He pushes his food around on his plate, and I am not surprised. According to some… condition he has, he is rarely ever hungry, and I don't see him eat much.

"I was beginning to think you didn't consider anyone a friend."

"Of course I do, I have many friends."

"Oh, really? Like who?"

"Well, there's Leon, Jill, Claire, Carlos… uhh, that's it."

"Haha, see what I mean? Four friends."

"Five, if we count you."

I blink. "I'm your friend?"

He rolls his eyes. "Of course, we've known each other forever."

I blink. I never thought me and him were close… or at least close enough to be considered friends.

But then again, Wesker wasn't exactly the close type of person.

"Do you wanna go? I just want to go play games… I have drama after lunch and I don't want to go." He stands up, cleaning his plate, and I follow him.

"Halo?"

"Halo."

Grinning, I head to his house, where we basically play halo… and I reflect on how nerdy we can be.

* * *

**Well… that was it!... yeah I think it was pretty bad… but oh well! It's too late to go back to the light side now…**


	4. House bombing Luis Sera

***Disclaimer- No, I do not own Resident Evil. If I did, would I really be writing this? Mwaha probably…**

**Ahh… yeah I really have no idea where this is going. Also, on another side note, the auto correct is… messed so I'm sorry if names change a bit :/**

**And Another week passes…**

* * *

**(Miylz POV)**

I try to do my art work annoyed. Apparently, we are not allowed to switch spots from when they are first taken, so I'm stuck next to Alexia Ashford. For the rest of the year.

I try to paint, and we ignore each other. Luis Sera glances at us every now and then to make sure the class isn't going to erupt into chaos. I silently continue my work, as does Alexia. Nothing happens until Luis starts off with the idea of a new project.

"Hello, everyone! Alright, so I was thinking we could get some charcoal, and draw the person next to you! Alright, everyone, pair up!"

I turn, but quickly realize Claire's not in class today because of a doctor's appointment. That leaves….

"Alexia and Miylz, pair up! You two can learn to co-operate" Luis grins like this is the best idea ever, and all I want to do is shove the charcoal into his eye. I sigh, then turn to her.

"Do you wanna go first?" I say the question monotone, and look apathetic. She acts the same.

"I think we could just do it at the same time." I nod, and then begin to draw. I trace the face, drawing and smudging in the features, adding shading. I have to admit, she is pretty. I continue on, but Luis comes up.

"Good job, Miylz! And… Alexia! Wow, you two are great!" I roll my eyes, and thankfully the bell rings. I jump up, and turn only to see Alexia already heading out the door. I grin, taking pleasure in the fact that I can annoy her that much. When I am done putting my stuff away, I go to look at her picture. I am amazed.

It's quite beautiful, the picture drawn so lightly, and the girl looks exactly like me. I pause for a moment, and then pick it up. It's pretty enough that I want it. I leave the class, heading out the door, annoyed. I decide to leave, seeing as I don't' really want to go to my next class…. We'll just be watching some videos on animals. I am heading out the door, when Alfred suddenly blocks my path.

"Heya Miylz. Now aren't you supposed to be heading to class?" he grins and I shoot him and annoyed look.

"Right, like I'm gonna see a video of some sort of boring furry things." I begin to head around him, and again he stops me.

"Wait, I just wanted to ask something."

"What?"

"You wanna cause trouble?" He smiles. "I hear you like messing with people. And I was wondering… if at some point, the teacher Luis's house got a bit dirty…"

I pause. I should walk away, but it is true, I love messing with people. Especially the teachers. And… hell, I'm not going to be young forever. I smile.

"What do you got in mind?

**Leon POV**

I am tired. I've was up late studying late last night, and I was planning to go to bed early. But Chris wanted to go out and chill, mess around, so I agreed. So now, I was waiting outside his house for him to come out. He soon does.

"Hey, Leon."

"Hey, Chris. What do you want to do?"

"Well… I had a great plan, but we need to be really careful."

"Uh… alright." He begins walking down the street, and I follow. We go around a corner, walking. I turn to him. "What's wrong?"

"Why do you assume something is wrong?"

"I just do. Is this about Wesker?"

He flinches. "Why would you say that?"

"Just a lucky guess and it appears I am right. So... how are you two?"

He groans. "Seriously, do we have to talk about this?"

I shrug. "Hey, I'm just saying- AUUGH!" Someone crashes into me and Chris, sending both of us flying.

"Hey, what's the matter with you… MIYLZ?" I stare in amazement at Miylz, who is dressed in black, wearing a dark hoodie pulled up so it hides her face. I probably wouldn't have recognized her if she hadn't been lying on top of me. She grins.

"Hey, Leon! I'm sorry, but we really gotta go... Umph!" Another person crashes on top of us from the bushes, and I turn to see…

"Alfred Ashford?" He smiles at his name.

"If I remember correctly, you two are Miylz's friends Leon and Chris!" He holds out his hand, and I stare at him with a death glare when a voice interrupts us.

"HEY! WHERE ARE YOU F #$ING KIDS!" I recognize the voice as belonging to Luis the art teacher. My eyes go wide.

"Hey, what'd you two do-?"

Miylz interrupts Chris. "No time to explain!" She grabs us and begins running. We all run with her, turning and hiding into a park. We jump into the bushes, hiding from the approaching Luis.

"Hey! Where are you little F#$%ers? I'll find you and kick your asses all up and down the street!" He walks near, and we hold our breath. He walks around the park, yelling before a couple of people tell him to leave, he is being very violent. He reluctantly does so, while yelling random things (things that should never be brought up). After he left, we burst out laughing.

"Ahh that was hilarious!"

"Did you see his face?"

"Did you see what he was wearing?"

"Hah, he was still in his night clothes!"

"Aw, man that is rich."

We sat there, talking for a bit more, when Chris asks Miylz a question.

"So… what did you do, and why?"

She grins. "Me and Alfred decided to have a bit of fun."

"And by fun, she means bomb his house with eggs and other assorted messy things" says Alfred. Chris and I burst out laughing again.

"Man, you two are funny! You shoulda invited us!"

Miylz smiles. "I'll message you next time. Now, me and Alfred should get going before our parents suspect anything."

I smile back. "See ya!" They leave, and I turn to Chris. "Can you believe that?"

"The fact that they bombed Mr. Sera's house, or the fact that they did it together, and got along?"

"Hah, probably both."

"Well, I definitely didn't think that could ever happen, that's for sure. I should probably head back to, I'm tired."

"Same. Also, why did you invite me out here?"

"Well, I was mostly bored, and wanted to try and find something interesting. It appears as though I got my wish." He laughs. "I think Alfred is kinda cool, but I should be going now. See ya!"

"Bye!" I watch him depart, then go home, shaking my head. I know now that whenever I'm in art, I definitely won't be able to look at Luis without laughing. Who knew he had such an... extensively large vocabulary?

* * *

**Haha sorry I haven't updated, I've been busy! And then this was a strange chapter… I needed to emphasize how the real Alfred Ashford messes with people, but I didn't want to go to the extremes (A.K.A Light Luis's house on fire… though that would 've been funny…).Also, I just wanted to make this chapter because I thought it would be funny. So yeah… Reviews would be appreciated! **


End file.
